Mi Novia Me Acosa
by Alitzel
Summary: Hola, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, y debo confesar algo… ¡Mi novia me acosa!


**Holaaa! ^^**

**Antes de empezar... **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo la historia es mia y la realizo sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin mas q decir, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

**Mi novia me acosa**

Hola, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, y debo confesar algo… ¡Mi novia me acosa!

Para empezar… Tengo 18 años, y si realmente creen que es la confesión más estúpida que ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra, es porque simplemente no he llegado al punto en cuestión. Pero para esto debo contar la historia, como cualquier otro, desde el inicio…

Todo comenzó, para ser exactos hace dos semanas, en las cuales mi querida novia estaba decidida a volver locas a mis pobres hormonas, con algo que la mayoría de la gente llamaba seducción, y para empeorar aun mas mi situación, la temperatura había aumentado más de lo normal, sin mencionar que había llegado el verano, el cual invitaba a que todas las del sexo femenino decidieran ponerse minifaldas o shorts extremadamente cortos y pequeñas camisetas que gracias al sudor, ocasionado por el calor, se pegaban al cuerpo, que para mi mala racha revolucionaba más aun mis ``impulsos adolescentes``.

En fin. Esa tarde decidí ir a la casa de mi novia, la cual era la chica más dulce y tímida que había conocido, o al menos, eso pensaba yo.

Ya estaba en frente de la entrada de su casa y me dispuse a tocar el timbre, pero para mi sorpresa o para mi desgracia, su hermano mayor Taichi, fue el que acudió a mi llamado.

_Hola Takeru_

Me saludo de forma fría y con una mirada fulminante, mientras se echaba a un lado, de mala gana para que pudiera pasar. Pues sí, Taichi cambio bastante la forma de comportarse conmigo en cuanto descubrió mi relación con su inocente hermanita.

Y yo que pensaba que Taichi y mi hermano Yamato apoyaban la relación. Hacia 7 años atrás prácticamente me habrían obligado a pedirle a Hikari que fuera mi novia, para que ellos estuvieran emparentados, y de qué forma me lo agradecían.

Y para agregar a la lista de mala suerte, Taichi era un sobre protector y celoso al extremo, sobre todo con su hermana.

En ese momento el ex poseedor del valor me dirigía, nuevamente, una mirada cargada de rabia y celos por segunda vez esa tarde. Valla, si que estaba batiendo record hoy.

Para mi salvación, mi querida novia asomo la cabeza por la puerta que separaba el living del pasillo que daba hacia los cuartos, y al verme me dirigió una sonrisa.

Taichi se volteo para encararla, ella se acerco a su hermano mayor mientras se le guindaba del cuello, literalmente hablando.

_Oni-chan, ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes en paz a Takeru?, el no se atrevería a hacerme nada malo._

Le regaño, como tantas veces la había contemplado hacerlo.

Mi cuñado _favorito _dejo escapar un suspiro, bastante perceptible, mientras me dirigía nuevamente una mirada furibunda, y pude notar como en su cabeza se apreciaba una vena bastante marcada, dejo escapar un suspiro y dirigió la mirada a su hermana.

_Escucha Hika, hoy tengo entrenamiento de futbol, y luego voy a salir con Sora, así que lo más seguro es que llegue bastante tarde._

Ella tan solo asintió. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de la vestimenta de Taichi quien llevaba puesta la camiseta con la insignia del equipo, unos shorts, a juego con la camisa, medias largas y unos deportivos negros.

_Y tu Takeru. Espero que en mi ausencia no hagas nada que yo no haría._

Yo tan solo asentí, mientras tragaba pesado.

Esto le hizo gracia a Hikari. Seguramente estaría pensando en la gran libertad que nos ofrecía a ambos, con la última frase mencionada.

Acompañó a su hermano a la puerta mientras le prometía por enésima vez que no haría nada de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa en los labios.

Se sentó a mi lado en el sofá frente al televisor. Se acerco un poco más a mí y me dio un suave beso en los labios, mientras inconscientemente pasaba sus manos por mi cuello para acortar distancias y yo obviamente no me negué a dicha acción, la tome de la cintura para pegarla más a mi pecho. Pero, la falta de aire nos deshizo el momento.

Nos separamos como quien no quiere la cosa y nos observamos durante escasos segundos.

_¿Quieres algo de tomar?_

Me pregunto rompiendo el cómodo silencio.

_Si Hika, ¿Me puedes dar un vaso de agua por favor?_

Le conteste, y ella, en seguida se dirigió a la cocina para traerlo.

Al llegar me entrego el vaso y yo bebí solo un poco. Ella me siguió observando hasta que se decidió a hacerme aquella pregunta, la cual ahora que lo pienso no debí contestar.

_En la alacena quedo chocolate para untar, ¿Quieres un poco?_

Sonreí al instante, si que conocía mi debilidad.

_Por supuesto mi ángel_

Le conteste sin siquiera saber en qué me estaba metiendo.

Ella regreso a la cocina en busca del dichoso chocolate.

Lo dejo en la mesa de centro que estaba en frente, me dirigió nuevamente la mirada y me pregunto en tono seductor

_Hace un poco de calor ¿No crees?_

Yo solo asentí en forma de respuesta, ella hizo algo que realmente no me esperaba, se acerco peligrosamente a mi cuello y susurro en mi oído, provocándome un cosquilleo ciertamente gratificante.

_Voy a cambiarme, porque, sinceramente no aguanto el calor._

Luego me lamio sensualmente el lóbulo de la oreja, justo antes de dirigirse hacia el pasillo, y antes de perderse por completo de mi vista me guiño el ojo pícaramente. Y en ese momento me pregunte a que se refería, si al calor del ambiente o al de su cuerpo.

Tome un sorbo mas de agua para calmar un poco mis nervios, y me encontré nuevamente al chocolate del tarro, y me percate de que se había olvidado de las galletas para untarlas y un cuchillo. Abandone mi asiento y al llegar a la cocina empecé a revisar la alacena por unos pocos paquetes de galletas, tome un cuchillo y unas cucharas, para untar el chocolate claro está.

Regrese al living, coloque las galletas y demás utensilios en la mesa y note que quedaba un poco menos de la mitad de mi bebida, lo tome y lo recargue de agua, pero esta vez, era más hielo que liquido, había oído que el hielo era bueno para liberar la tensión. En ese momento pude sentir como unos finos brazos se enredaban en mi cintura y recostaba delicadamente su cabeza de mi espalda.

_¿Por qué no regresamos al salón? Allí está un poco más fresco_

Yo asentí nuevamente en respuesta a su interrogante aun de espaldas. Ella tomo mi mano entre la suya y me halo hasta el sillón donde anteriormente nos encontramos.

Yo tome asiento al instante, y ella camino hasta el televisor con un ademan de prender el dicho aparato, se agacho levemente, logrando que la minifalda que traía puesta se levantara dejando a mi vista una… ¿Tanga? ¿Negra?

OK me pueden responder esto, de aquí a cuando Hikari Yagami tenía un gusto para la ropa interior tan ¿Exuberante?

Respire hondamente, mientras que en ``_aquella zona`` _se iba aglomeraba cada vez más calor, parpadee un par de veces y tome de mi vaso, mejor dicho mastique hielo del vaso, y logre calmarme un poco.

Ella regreso a mi lado, tomo el tarro entre sus manos mientras lo abría, lo dejo en la mesa, no sin antes probarlo.

Metió su dedo índice hasta la mitad, lo saco lentamente y lo observo con deseo, lo succionó lentamente y finalmente lo retiro con sus ojos cerrados mientras se deleitaba con su sabor.

_Sabe rico _

Me dijo, con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

Sentí como mi cara se iba calentando, y prácticamente pude observarme como se me subían los colores al rostro, y para disimularlo tome apresuradamente un hielo, algo que obviamente no debí hacer. Tuve que toser unas tres veces para que el condenado hielo terminara su recorrido.

_¿Te encuentras bien amor?_

Me preguntaste, y colocaste una de tus manos sobre mi mejilla, mientras esta ardía debido al tono rojizo que la misma poseía.

Logre asentir, la observe directamente a los ojos perdiéndome en el mar rojizo de su mirada, la tome por la cintura casi por inercia, y al rozarla pude sentir el calor de su ¿piel? Era suave al tacto. En mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa en cuanto me fije en su vestimenta, la cual consistía en una mini falda, y un top negro que no llegaba al ombligo, y pude percatarme de algo que definitivamente no pude dejar pasar por alto, no traía sostén.

Pude darme cuenta de una pequeña presión en ``_cierta parte``_ de mi anatomía, mientras colocaba a mi linda novia a mi lado, luego con la otra mano tome el tarro con chocolate y con una galleta retire un poco y lo introduje a mi boca. Hika me observo, me quito la galleta a medio comer y se la termino.

_Esa no era precisamente mi idea de comer chocolate ¿sabes?_

Le dirigí la mirada con la interrogante en los ojos.

_Y ¿Cuál es tu idea de comerlo?_

Me mantuvo la mirada.

_Pues esta…_

Tomo un poco de dicho dulce con el dedo índice y fue haciendo un camino desde mi cuello hasta una de las comisuras de mi boca, luego se sentó justo ``_ahí``,_ y su traviesa lengua empezó a jugar en mi cuello, entre mordida y mordida, lamida y lamida, llego finalmente a la comisura del labio, me beso suavemente, para luego enredar sus finos brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y comenzó a ejercer una débil presión hacia abajo, haciendo que me _emocionara _un poco más si eso era humanamente posible.

Les puedo jurar que fue la primera vez en que logro que mi autocontrol no se pasara más de la cuenta, pero, ¿Qué quieren que haga? Después de todo solo soy un adolescente con ``_impulsos`` _adolescentes.

La tome de las caderas con ambas manos, ejerciendo un ritmo determinado, hasta que finalmente el oxigeno se hizo inexistente para ambos, obligándonos a separarnos, y en ese momento alcancé, Dios sabrá cómo, una buena porción del tarro de chocolate y restregué la dicha sustancia en el cuello y el comienzo del tan perfecto busto de mi adorada novia.

Lo probé con ansias, y a mi paso deje unas cuantas marcas o moretones en su cuello, ella soltó un leve gemido, el cual, aumento mi excitación, la tome con fuerza y la restregué aun mas a mi cuerpo y mordí su hombro suavemente. Pero ella no se quedo atrás, subió levemente mi camiseta y acaricio, mejor dicho, clavo sus uñas, en mi espalda, me percate de que mi camisa le estorbaba, así que, como pude, me deshice de la dicha prenda, y esta cayo rápidamente al piso.

Ella quedo fascinada con la vista que tenia, y lo supe al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían de sobre manera, hasta casi convertirse en un par de platos, luego de observar lo suficiente, comenzó con su exploración, estudiándome centímetro a centímetro. Hikari se giro levemente para tomar el tarro entre sus manos mientras nuevamente tomaba una porción, pero ahora la esparció a lo ancho de mi pecho, para luego comenzar con su degustación.

Deje escapar un ronco gemido por aquella sensación tan placentera. Decidí que no debía quedarme atrás y comencé a bajar las manos, justamente al comienzo de sus muslos para empezar a recorrerlos. Con dicha acción logre arrancar unos cuantos quejidos de satisfacción de su boca.

Luego se acerco nuevamente a mi boca y me planto un apasionado beso, el cual se fue intensificando cada vez más. Ante la falta de aire nos separamos solo unos cuantos centímetros, beso mi cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja y me susurro.

_¿No te parece mejor ir hasta mi habitación antes de que la cosa se acalore más de lo que ya está?_

Yo la mire, bese su frente pausadamente y luego ella se volteo para tomar el tarro entre sus manos, luego le tome de ambos muslos, ella enredo sus finos brazos en mi cuello, en un intento por no caerse, mientras se enroscaba en mi cintura.

Yo me levante para dirigirme a su habitación, con caminar lento y pausado, para evitar la caída de mi novia, cruzamos el pasillo, y me detuve en seco justo en frente de la entrada de su habitación. Nuevamente le dirigí una mirada inquisitiva, y, ella en respuesta asintió mientras una sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro.

Sin más, empuje ligeramente la puerta con mi cadera, deposite a mi novia encima del futón, y nuevamente me dirigí a la puerta para pasar el cerrojo. Me gire nuevamente para encararla, ella estaba de rodillas en la cama, esperándome. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro y, una vez más me deslumbró su agraciada figura.

Me pose a su lado y con suma delicadeza la recosté en la cama. Bese sus labios, y ella me recibió gustosa, busque su cintura con ambas manos, al encontrarla recorrí su silueta y la arrime más hacia mí, Hikari paso una de sus piernas por mi cintura, justo antes de enroscarse por completo en mi cuerpo, quedando arriba de mi. Busco nuevamente mis labios y yo coloque mis manos en sus nalgas, ella gimió contra mi boca ante dicha caricia.

Continúe besándola y en un rápido movimiento hale un poco su falda, ella termino de retirarla, y esta cayó al suelo. Recorrí con ambas manos su espalda, ella abrazo mi cuerpo, y yo hice un ademan con las manos en un intento por deshacerme de su corto top. Ella me lamio el cuello haciendo círculos en mi pecho me susurro

_No es justo que yo quede sin ropa tan rápido _

Yo la tome por la cintura nuevamente y la coloque nuevamente sobre la cama y me situé encima de ella cuidadosamente para no aplastarla y mirándola a los ojos le respondí

_Pues y si te dijera que si me parece justo_

Ella frunció el seño con un enojo claramente fingido, bese su frente nuevamente y luego baje hasta su cuello y deposite cortos besos en el. Mis manos viajaron por debajo de su top, acaricie sus bien formados senos y logre arrancar nuevos gemidos de su boca. Ella acaricio mi espalda y un delicioso temblor me recorrió la columna vertebral. Retire su top, y detuve la mirada en su pecho, lo admire por unos pocos minutos, y luego, la curiosidad me mato. Pose una de mis manos en uno de sus senos, eran suaves y con una figura redonda, que llenaba por completo mi mano, los acaricie y apreté levemente.

Hikari cerró ambos ojos y un gemido salió de sus labios una vez más, los bese repetidas veces y los memorice a la perfección. Ella bajo sus manos a mi cadera haciendo un ademan por retirar mi pantalón, yo la ayude y este quedo olvidado en el piso, al igual que las demás prendas.

Yo recordé el tarro de chocolate que descansaba en la mesita contigua, lo tome en mis manos y tome una pequeña cantidad, lo embarre en ambos pechos de mi novia, al instante lo devoré, emitió un gemido nuevamente, mientras clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda, se acerco para besarme y mordió mi labio inferior, deje escapar un ronco gruñido. Me pegue un poco más a ella y al sentir mi excitación se sorprendió por el tamaño.

Mi mano bajo hasta su cadera, para después toparme con una tela fina que cubría aquello que deseaba tanto, introduje mi mano en la prenda restante y empecé a recorrerla. Le dirigí la mirada, y pude ver que mordía su labio inferior. Mi mano llego a su centro y comencé a palpar su humedad e introduje deliberadamente un dedo en dicha zona.

Gimió debido a mi acción, yo comencé a acelerar el movimiento, logrando más y más gemidos de su boca. Se aferro nuevamente a mi espalda y me mordió la clavícula en un intento por drenar sus sensaciones. Termine por retirar su última prenda. Y me tomo por sorpresa su desnudez.

_Eres tan perfecta_

Logre articular mientras me deleitaba con la vista que mi novia me brindaba. Ella aprovecho mi descuido para colocarse nuevamente arriba. Y en un solo movimiento retiro mi última prenda, dejando a la vista mi excitación. La recorrió con la mano y empezó a acariciarla a un ritmo lento, para luego ir intensificándolo, de mi boca escapo un gemido al sentir un hormigueo recorrerme.

Ella me observo al momento que me rogaba

_Hazlo de una vez, ya no aguanto más _

Una sonrisa se adueño de mi rostro y respondí

_Tus deseos son ordenes cariño_

Me gire al suelo y busque como un maniaco mi pantalón que yacía en el suelo, y del bolsillo izquierdo saque un pequeño paquetito brillante, lo abrí con ayuda de mis dientes y me coloque el preservativo.

Tome a mi novia de las caderas y la coloque lentamente en mi erección la presione solo un poco, penetrándola con el movimiento, ella se arqueo hacia atrás y dejo escapar un gemido con mi nombre. Después de acostumbrarse a la sensación, comenzó a tomar el ritmo recibiendo cada embestida que le proporcionaba. La tome de ambos lados de la cadera con el deseo de hacer más profundas las embestidas. Pude sentir como se acercaba cada vez más el tan preciado clímax, decidí bajar el ritmo para hacerlo más tardío y placentero para ambos, pero al cabo de unos cinco minutos más, nuevamente estaba a punto de concluir, la tome nuevamente de las caderas propinándole una última embestida, pero esta vez era más profunda que las anteriores. Y ambos, juntos, nos sentimos tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos.

Cerraste los ojos al instante, para luego desplomarte en mi pecho, yo abandone tu cuerpo lentamente con dicha acción logre robarte otro gemido. Te coloque a mi lado para q descansaras, acerque mi mano a tu rostro, el cual permanecía oculto por tu flequillo, lo ordene hacia atrás, para toparme con tus ojos rojizos

_Te amo_

Te susurre, tu solo me sonreíste, mientras me plantabas un beso en los labios, este se intensifico al instante, recorrí tu boca una vez más, nos separamos a regañadientes en busca del tan preciado oxigeno, mantuviste mi mirada nuevamente y también me susurraste

_Te amo _

Me posicione nuevamente sobre ti y comencé a besarte, tú me correspondiste sin ninguna duda, y repetimos el acto anterior, pero esta vez, me sorprendiste mostrando un preservativo junto a la cama, yo después de poder sobreponerme sonreí pícaramente. Y yo que pensaba que mi novia era inocente. Nos desplomamos en el colchón, y pude notar que el reloj marcaba las 3:50 am.

Justo en ese momento unos ruidos nos alentaron.

El primero fue un portazo en la sala contigua, el segundo fue un claro bostezo y el tercero definitivamente me dejo frio en el lugar en que me encontraba

_¡Hikari! ¿Por qué demonios hay una camisa en medio de la sala?_

Trague pesado ante lo que seguramente me esperaría dentro de unos minutos después

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

**¿Que les parece?**

**Pues yo creo que a Takeru ahora si le encanta lo que llamamos seduccion!**

**Espero que la hallan disfrutado tanto como yo escribiendola**

**Y tambien espero muchos reviews!**

**Adoro sus comentarios ^^ **

**Nos leemos pronto! **


End file.
